republic_of_isniafandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Isnia
The Republic of Isnia (Spanish: República de Isnia) is an island with a preulonistic democracy. It is located in the Mediterranean Sea between Italy and Spain. The political capital is Olymilars. Ancity is the juridical capital and Xetas the economical. The original purpose of Isnia was to create the ideal government system. Isnia is an artificial island, funded by the Spanish government in 2006. The project, called 'La construcción de Isnia', officially started on August 27th in 2005. Bill Gates funded a large part of this project. On November 4th 2011 declared Isnia its independence. Both dates are national holidays. Etymology The name comes from the Dutch 'Is niet', what translates to 'Is not' or 'Does not exist'. Utopia Isnia is designed to be a Utopia. The constitution contains 10 rules that are a guideline to the perfect society. There are very few laws, compared to other nations. The government expects lots of responsibilities from its population, but also grants freedom to do things without laws prohibiting it. Geography Olymilars (pronounced Olympilars) is the capital of Isnia. Other mayor cities are: Sofis, Feniapolis, Cathville, Nique, Nova Noa, Xetas, Gamja and Ancity. The country is split up in two islands, Isnia Major and Isnia Minor. Both islands are easily accessible by the ferry company Fairlines. Fairlines also has boats going to Marseille, Nice, Palma de Mallorca and Barcelona. Another way to get on Eastern Isnia is by plane. The Bill Gates International Airport lays next to Olymilars. Throughout the islands there are many good roads. These are maintained by the government. Isnia has been created to look like a natural island. The highest mountain is Mount Isnia. Largest cities Politics Political Division Isnia is divided into 9 provinces: Aprovince (C: Ancity), Moscus (C: Xetas), Aquoris (C: Sofis), Faea (C: Feniapolis), Waynesse (C: Cathville), Hira (C: Nique), Atron (C: Nova Noa), and Sagedell (C: Gamja) that each have their own parliament. Every province is divided into communes. There are 500 communes in Isnia. Olymilars is located in the Capital District. Elections There is one election each year. In year one, the communal leaders are elected. They make decisions on a communal scale and are checked by a group of people selected by the provincial parliament. In the second year, the provincial parliament is elected. It makes decisions on a provincial level. It is checked by the national government. The main election is in the third year. In this year the national government is elected. They are checked by a group of people that is chosen in the fourth year. Election Results Diplomacy Isnia declared its independence from Spain on November 4th 2011. This was under a special law, because usually countries cannot become independent from Spain. On November 1st 2017, Isnia opened the first embassy of Catalonia. Laws Because it is an independent country Isnia has its own laws. The constitution exists of ten articles and was made on November 6th 2011. Since then it hasn't changed yet, but several laws have been added to the legal code. Constitution Article 1 All persons in Isnia shall be treated equally in equal circumstances. Discrimination on the grounds of religion, belief, political opinion, race, sex, age or on any other grounds whatsoever shall not be permitted. Article 2 Everyone has the right to believe whatever they want, but there is no official belief in Isnia. Article 3 Everyone may publish thoughts or opinions through press. Article 4 It is prohibited to feed fish drugs and/or alcoholic beverages Article 5 It is prohibited to eat people (dead or alive). This also means people like Issei Sagawa are not welcomed in Isnia. Article 6 Schools are prohibited to start before 9:00. Article 7 Everyone has the right to vote from the age of 16, after they passed the political test. Article 8 Everyone has the right to live in freedom. Only a judge may take your freedom. Article 9 You may marry everyone and everything, as long as it’s a tangible object that you can take to the wedding. Article 10 The government of Isnia will take anyone as a refugee, but is allowed to send anyone to their country of origin, if they commit a crime. Age restrictions The Isnian government tries to give young people as much responsibility as possible. There still are some age restrictions. The drinking age is 16 years old. Despite this not much Isnians drink alcohol under the age of 20. This is because there's a taboo on drinking as a minor. Even adults don't drink much, partly because there are Islamic influences from the Arab immigrants. You are an adult in Isnia when you turn 18. Then you're allowed to have sex with any other adult, as long as they gave consent. As a minor you're allowed to have sex with someone 2 years younger or older than you. This also applies only if they consented. Isnian culture National holidays These holidays aren't the only holidays celebrated, but the only holidays funded by the government. On every national holiday schools and many workplaces are closed. Because the population originates from all sorts of cultures many holidays are celebrated privately. It is encouraged to let other people in on your culture. For example both Christmas and Hanukkah are celebrated widely throughout the country. Day of the Steamed Buns (5th of March) On this day, everyone wears something inspired by Steamed Buns. Free Steamed Buns are handed out by the government and in the evening kids dress up as Steamed Buns and ask people for Steamed Bun candy. This holiday is celebrated greatly, and by children and steamed bun enthusiasts in particular. This holiday is especially celebrated in Feniapolis. The Day of the Steamed Buns is celebrated in honour of one of the founding fathers. You could compare the Isnian holiday with Halloween. Culture day (8th of March) During Culture day we celebrate all different cultures that make Isnia, Isnia. Isnians will learn about all the different kind of cultures in Isnia, there are markets with delicacies, clothes and all other things from the different cultures. Day of the equals (13th of April) On this holiday people celebrate everyone being equal and having equal rights. People come together and celebrate this on the streets, there are parade floats on the streets created by Isnians themselves. The main event during this holiday is in Cathville. Día del mar (27th of August) Every year boys and girls aged 15 will wear the nations colour as robe and will dive in the sea. The whole day there are markets, feasts, parties and streets are all decorated. This is a holiday that all parents look forward to for their kids and is a huge happening in Isnia. In the evening there are fireworks all over Isnia. Dankiki (1st of September) During this holiday everyone has a bonsai tree with lights standing in their homes. Isnians invite their loved ones and give everyone a tiny present and tell them why they care for this person. There will be eaten lots of food, cakes and Dutch Doughnuts. This holiday is alike with our Christmas or Thanksgiving. Day of the Republic of Isnia (4th of November) On the 4th of November 2011 the Republic of Isnia became independent from the Spanish. This holiday is extremely festive and Isnians gather together to celebrate this day. Saint day (13th of December) Saint day is the day of the holy goldfish. People will get together and get to know strangers, they party together and honour the death of the national Saint. Music is played on the streets, people dance and eat Isnian delicacies. In the evening kids will sit around a fire together with their parents and will receive presents from them. This national holiday is comparable with the Dutch holiday St. Nicholas and the Irish holiday St. Patrick's Day. Facts * As stated in the constitution, it is prohibited to feed fish drugs and/or alcoholic beverages. Therefore the UK series Skins is banned in Isnia as during an episode someone feeding a fish drugs is displayed. The Norwegian alternative 'Skam' is promoted by the government (Isnia has a community of about 5000 Norwegians). * There are 6 founders of Isnia. * The national animal is the goldfish. * the national foods are Isnian Paella and Isnian noodles. * There exist no home keys in Isnia, doors are locked with iris scans and can be installed by the owners of the first iris scan made. * The mayor of Feniapolis often starts her speeches with the sentence: “I’m … and I’m here to make it clear.” * 6 of the 8 main cities in Isnia are named after the 6 founders of the country. * Isnia was one of the first countries in the Mediterranean to accept all identities and all kinds of marriages. * The national motto is Latin for: 'We are one'. This symbolises the many cultures that live together on Isnia. Society Language Isnia has two official languages: English and Spanish. Spanish was chosen when it was still part of Spain and English because it is a major international language. In daily life, most people use their own native language at home and English in public, although English is the native language of only 5% of the population. Main immigrant languages are Spanish (27.5%), Arabic (17.2%), English (5.1%), Chinese (3.5%) and Portuguese (3.3%), Hebrew (2%), . Immigration Education and work In Isnia both men and women are supposed to work. There are a lot jobs and the lowest unemployment rate in the world. When you're unemployed you do voluntary work and the government will give you payment. It's only accepted by society to not work if you're disabled. Disabled people are financially supported by the government. Salaries in Isnia are based on what responsibility you have, your education and how much hours you work. Almost all Isnian children know what kind of work they want to do already when they're in 10th grade. This is because the education system is highly effective. The school system is like the Finnish school system, students start between 9:00 and 9:45 and end around 2:00 and 2:45, depending on their schedule, students can also start later or end earlier. Their schedules change a couple times a year. The kids have about 3 to 4, 60-minute lessons with two breaks in between them. The schools also focus more on actually learning rather that testing. Kids start formal schooling when they are 6 years old and there are 9 years of compulsory school. Everything after that is optional, so when the students are 16, they have 3 choices; they go to a 3 year program that prepares students for the matriculation test, that’ll get them into the college they want, you have different choices in this program according to what kind of university the student wants to go (kind of like how we choose a “vakkenpakket”). Another 3 year long program that trains students for various careers, this program also gives you the option to do the matriculation test to apply for university, but you can also just go into the career that you trained for. The third option is to just start working. Transportation The driving side in Isnia is, like Malta, on the left side. Airports The main airport serving Isnia is Bill Gates International Airport, located inbetween Olymilars and Ancity. The second airport is Xetas airport. Public transport Nearly all public transportation in Isnia is owned by the government, operated by NICIT (ENTI). See Also List of Isnia related articles Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse